Remember When
by MonquiC-MonquiDoo
Summary: Katniss thinks about Gale. Inspired by the song "Remember When" by Avril Lavigne. Set in Mockinjay, before the epilouge-thingy. SPOILERS! One shot


Woo-hoo! I'm back ( once again). Anyway, song is " Remember When" by Avril Lavigne off of her album, Goodbye Lullaby. I don't own the song or the book or anything. Set in Mockinjay, before the epilouge thingy. SPOILERS!

_Katniss's POV_

Hunting in the woods, walking around The Seam. Every memory of my past contains Gale Hawthorne.

_Remember when I cried to you a thousand times. I told you everything, you know my feelings._

Gale. The Gale that I confided in. The only one that knew my real feelings. The same one that claimed to love me.

_It never crossed my mind, that there would come a time for us to say goodbye. What a big surprise._

In the crazy, twisted world we lived in, I should've known that one out of the two people that claimed to love me wouldn't forever. I mean. After all the things I've been through, I should've known that nothing really lasts forever, shouldn't I ?

But it's not about what I should've known, because if I knew all that was going to happen, maybe things would've turned out differently. Maybe District 12 wouldn't be a big pile of ashes. Maybe Peeta's hands would never have left angry, red marks on my neck. Maybe Finnick's son would have a father. Maybe Prim would still be alive.

_But I'm not lost, I'm not gone. I haven't forgot._

A memory comes to me as I lay in bed. Gale's gentle, callused hands, carressing my face, holding me tightly. Then another. Gale's deadly, skilled hands, designing the bomb that killed my sister and left me scarred.

_I remember when it was " together till the end" now I'm alone again. Where do I begin?_

He hasn't come to see me in the months since I've been here, alone in District 12. The only person that has is Greasy Sae. It sends a message : The people you care about don't care about you anymore. Not that I could blame them. The girl on fire turns everything she touches into ash.

_I cried a little bit, you died a little bit._

The old Gale would deny that it was my fault so many people were dead. Say it was the Capitol's. I don't want to hear what the new Gale would say. He had changed so much in the last few months, and I can't help thinking that I have smoething to do with that.

When I'd told him that he was the reason my sister was dead, he ran out without another word. That was the last time I'd seen him, heard his voice. A part of me said it'd be best if I never saw him again, but as much as I hated him now, a small part of me would always love him.

The next morning I wake up to bright sunlight shining through the window. I tiptoe across the room and draw the curtains, enveloping the room in a dark haze.

I was getting ready to crawl back into bed and try to sleep into the next millenium when I hear humming. His humming, I know, even before I see him. I throw the covers off and creep down the stairs to find him in my backyard, hair falling into his eyes.

I slip out the front door, my barefeet padding on the wet morning grass. He's kneeling beside the house, planting something. Curiously I lean down next to him and look at the flowers.

"Primroses", I say as I lift a flower to my nose and inhale the scent. " They're beautiful."

For the first time since my arrival, he looks at me. " Just like you."

A red flush burns my cheeks as Peeta picks another flower and places it behind my ear.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I ask, subconciously covering my scars with my hands.

Peeta lifts my hand and kisses it gently. " I always have, ever since I first saw you."

Peeta, the one who risked his life for me, the one who burned a loaf of bread so that my family could eat. Peeta, the one who was currently planting flowers for me. The one who thought I was beautiful, even though I had psychical and mental scars.

His soft lips find mine next as he pulls me into a warm embrace. After he kisses me, he pulls back, runs his hands through my hair and says " I love you."

Peeta, the one who loves me. Looking into his eyes, I know that what he said is true.

I hope you guys liked it! This is my first serious/romantic fic, first song fic, AND my first Hunger Games fan fiction, so I would love if you reviewed and let me know what you thought about it. Once again, the lyrics are from " Goodbye Lullaby" by Avril Lavigne, and I dont own them. The Hunger Games belong to Suzzanne Collins.


End file.
